


Knitted Hideousness

by Anemone_nemerosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little drabble of Sirius and Regulus being brothers, Brothers, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_nemerosa/pseuds/Anemone_nemerosa
Summary: Sirius is excited for his first Christmas with Remus' parents but Regulus' choice of clothing leaves him a little worried. At first.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, background Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Knitted Hideousness

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a promt request from my dear Mooncat457. 
> 
> You’ll pry this sweater out of my cold, dead hands. I don’t care how ugly it is.

The 25th of December had always been a joyful day for Sirius. He was staying with James, Lily and the most recent addition of little Harry at the Potters. Euphemia was already preparing all of his favourite dishes as every year, which usually left him curled up in a ball of no regrets on a couch by four in the afternoon. But this time, it was different.  
This year would be the first year Remus and his parents were coming over. They had gotten engaged a few weeks ago and decided that it was high time to celebrate Christmas together as the big (and hopefully happy) family they would become in spring. 

This in itself was reason enough to be a little nervous but then there was Regulus. Regulus, who had a habit of being a little grumpy during the holidays. Regulus, who had not met Remus' parents yet. It was not that Sirius was hiding his brother. He loved him but the boy got very flustered around new people, which greatly intensified some of his more peculiar quirks.

So, he decided to check on him before the guests arrived.

"Hey Reggie, are you ready to-" _Oh no._

"What rendered you speechless? You never shut up." Regulus was not even looking up as he fixed the buttons of his shirt sleeves that poked out under-

"The rag that is draped around your upper body..."

Now he looked up. Fixing Sirius with his dark eyes through the mirror. While Sirius had grey eyes, like their father Regulus' eyes were as dark as his name and always gave the impression of boring into the soul of whoever he looked at. One of those quirks that made meeting the boy a bit of a challenge. "Yeah. Well, you can stop right there, the sweater stays in place."

"Please, it's more patches than original wool. Do you even remember what colour that thing had in the beginning?"

After following the wild flailing of Sirius' arms with his gaze, Reg looked down on himself, brows furrowed. "Brownish?"

"It was green." _Got him._

"It's multitalented!" _I need a new plan._

"Reggie, loveliest baby-brother! I promise, I knit you a new one if you do not wear that thing to the first Christmas with Remus' parents." Sirius tried sweet-talking his brother into an actual piece of clothing but failed spectacularly, if the look he received was any indication.

"I wore it every Christmas for the last seven years."

"And that exactly is the problem." The older brother sighed. How could one be so stubborn?

"You’ll pry this sweater out of my cold, dead hands! I don’t care how ugly it is." Regulus was getting louder now, even angry.

"Regulus..."

"You don't get it do you?" 

_No. Not really._ "What?"

"You made this for me!" Regulus was pacing the room now and Sirius began questioning himself whether he missed something rather important in the broader picture.

"I remember. I also remember that it had always been rather lumpy and that I've spent quite a lot of time making you a bunch of others. Less worn-down ones, by the way."

"Yes, and I like them all but that was the first gift I got from you after you run away. I got it together with an invitation to stay at the Potters with you as long as I want. After a year of not speaking with you and angry glances across the great hall."

"Reg..." _How could I forget that..._

"This knitted hideousness showed me that you left that house, not me. And I will cherish it and everything that it stands for. Every. Single. Year."

The last part sounded like an actual threat, but all Sirius could do at that moment was grabbing his brother, clad in the visible sign that Reg loved him, even if he had odd ways of showing, and envelope him in a bone-crushing hug. "I love you, ugly mutt."

"You are the mutt." Reg mumbled. Words muffled from being forcefully pressed into a shoulder.

"Hugging without me?!"

"James, we're having a moment here, piss off!"


End file.
